Madoka's Karaoke Party
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: It Madoka's Karaoke Birthday Party and after Ginga does his song he gets to choose who goes next! How does it turn out? Read and See! Kyouya/Nile again! I love the pairing!


**This was written because I got an idea for a fic while making a Beyblade Music Video for my sister with this song. I hope you guys like it, even if it isn't the greatest. **

**I don't own Beyblade or the song. **

Ginga looked thoughtfully at the group before him trying to decide who would sing next.

The group was at Madoka's birthday party, a karaoke party no thanks to Hikaru for convincing Madoka it would be fun. Amongst the group was Hikaru, Benkei, Yu, Kyouya, Kenta, Hyoma, Nile, Masamune, Ginga, Tsubasa, and of course the birthday girl. Strangely enough Madoka had invited Ryuga, who had claimed he couldn't come until later, but she hadn't told anyone that he'd been invited.

"Kyouya," Ginga said, finally choosing someone. Kyouya looked up from where he was staring and growled.

"No. Choose someone else."

Ginga smirked. "You have to do it Kyouya! I'll make it a group song if I can choose the song for you and 2 other people."

Kyouya's good mood was quickly disappearing. "Fine but who and what song?"

"Nile and Tsubasa. And you'll find out the song once you're on stage."

Kyouya knew he was going to hate the song Ginga chose or it would be very low on his list of things to sing in front of people but he also knew that Nile and Tsubasa wouldn't sing either.

"No."

"In your dreams Ginga."

And they were the responses of Tsubasa and Nile. Kyouya smiled, knowing it would be a challenge to get any of them on stage. At least they might be able to get out of it now.

Kyouya glared at Ginga from his place on the makeshift stage. Somehow Ginga had managed to get all three of the 'singers' on stage within five minutes, each holding a microphone. The green haired teen knew their audience was probably laughing at them. They weren't the kind of people to sing in front of people. Ever. Now it looked like they would have to.

Ginga grinned back, gesturing to the screen that had the lyrics and who was singing them on it. Kyouya stared at the start of the song. He knew it. And he sung first. He continued glaring at Ginga until the Music began softly. With no other choice Kyouya waited for his cue.

"I've tried playin' it cool,

But when I'm lookin' at you,

I can't ever be brave,

'Cause you make my heart race," Kyouya began. He thought about the lyrics as he sung them. They made sense but who he thought of when he sung them was another guy. One singing with him and it took all his willpower not to look at him. As the drums kicked in, so did Tsubasa's singing.

"Shot me out of the sky,

You're my Kryptonite,

You keep making me weak,

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe." While Kyouya was a good singer, Tsubasa was a really good singer. And it surprised everyone that he was as good as he was. But the shock of Tsubasa's singing was short lived as Nile started with the intro to the chorus.

"Something's gotta give now,

'Cause I'm dyin' just to make you see,

That I need you here with me now,

'Cause you've got that one thing," Nile sung. Now their audience was staring open-mouthed in shock. For one of them to be a good singer, fair enough. For two of them to be good singers, that's awesome. But for all three to be the most amazing singers out of the entire group, well that was quite shocking.

While Nile was singing, the three singers had seen the look on their friends faces. They all looked at each other, smirking as the chorus began.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing," They all sung in perfect sync. It seemed like they all knew the song without the words but knowing Ginga, he'd probably known that. They waited for the musical break to finish before Kyouya sung again.

"Now I'm climbing the walls,

But you don't notice at all,

That I'm goin' out of my mind,

All day and all night," He sung. By the time Tsubasa started everyone was too absorbed in dancing to the three singers song, to pay any attention to what was happening on stage and the singers were all looking at the crowd.

"Something's gotta give now,

'Cause I'm dying just to know you're name,

And I need you here with me now,

'Cause you've got that one thing," Tsubasa sung. Kyouya risked a glance at Nile during that time, only to find that the Egyptian boy was also looking at him. They both blushed and looked away while Tsubasa sung, knowing entirely what had just happened.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing," They sung trying to believe that they hadn't been caught by each other.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my mind,

And come on, come into my life,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing." The singers were silent as the music played with the quiet back up vocals singing the 'Whoa' section. A very short while later it was Nile's turn again.

"You've got that one thing.

Get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead," He sung before they all sung the final part of the song.

"So, get out, get out, get out of my head,

And fall into my arms instead,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

So, get out, get out, get out of my mind,

And come on, come into my life,

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing,

And you've got that one thing." Kyouya, Tsubasa and Nile had somehow ended up with one arm around each other. Nile in the middle, Kyouya and Tsubasa on either side of him. As the song ended all their friends stopped dancing and screamed in applause. Even though the birthday party was at Madoka's house, in her basement, the applause sounded as loud as the Bey Stadium with a full crowd.

The three jumped off the makeshift stage, disappearing to different parts of the room before everybody could see them as a group. Hyoma followed Nile, Ginga followed Kyouya and Yuu followed Tsubasa.

"So, did you have fun?" Ginga asked Kyouya, who just grunted in response. "So that's a yes?"

"No."

"So that's a No?"

"No."

"So you did have fun?" Ginga asked becoming extremely confused.

"No."

"Would you make up your mind!"

"Fine! It was alright."

Ginga smiled. "You were so checking out Nile while you sung."

Kyouya's eyes widen. It was true. All through the end he'd been looking at Nile out the corner of his eye. "I was not!" He lied.

"You were too. It's so obvious you like each other." Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"I do not. I don't work that way Ginga."

Ginga laughed and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hyoma's yell. "I KNEW IT!" Both Ginga and Kyouya looked over to where Nile now had his hand over Hyoma's mouth and was blushing darkly.

"Well, someone likes you."

Kyouya looked at Ginga questioningly. "What?"

"Me and Hyoma agreed to yell that if we were right."

"What are you saying?"

"Just go and tell Nile you like him!"

"Why are you so persistent Ginga!"

The flame haired boy looked up smiling. "Because it's killing you."

"Argh. Fine."

"KNEW IT!" Ginga yelled. Hyoma's laughter floated across the room as he told Nile what their yelling meant.

"You two are so dead after this," Kyouya muttered to Ginga, walking across the room to where Hyoma was just leaving Nile.

When he reached the Egyptian, Kyouya had made up his mind of what he would do. Nile was looking at him so before he could chicken out, he leant down and quickly kissed him. They heard whistling from the side of the room and turned to see Ginga and Hyoma whistling and laughing, gaining the attention of the entire room.

Nile shrugged and turned back to Kyouya, who was still facing Ginga, and lightly pulled on his shirt, gaining his attention again. Blushing and smiling Nile quickly pulled Kyouya back down, smashing their lips together.

They pulled away, still blushing and smiling, to see the entire room staring at them.

"Yeah!" Some of them yelled, holding out their hands while others mumbled something like 'damn' or 'this stinks."

"What's going on?" Kyouya asked above the noise of the room. Ginga and Hyoma smiled back again.

"We all made bets on how long it would take for you guys to get together."

Everyone in the room laughed while Kyouya got angry and began chasing Ginga and Hyoma around the room like a madman.

**Well, I can't say much. I hope you liked it. I just had the song stuck in my head. For anyone that doesn't know it's called 'One thing' By One Direction. Oh and I was wondering, should I make this into a fic about the entire party, explaining why Ryuga was invited, the planning and the whole party? I am trying to decide if I should. (I wouldn't put all the songs in unless it was necessary). Review! **


End file.
